


Bump in the night

by SterekXKlaroline



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Peter Hale, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Peter Hale x Reader - Freeform, Pregnancy, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekXKlaroline/pseuds/SterekXKlaroline
Summary: Domestic Peter Hale





	Bump in the night

Y/N and Peters Relationship was a private one. They lived in peters penthouse suit, lived their own lives away from the drama of the pack, although quite often Peter stuck his nose into the pack business, and sometimes they even went out with the pack for dinner.

Not everyone warmed up Y/N and Peters relationship right away. Probably because Y/N was Derek’s best friend from high school, therefore showing the two had an age gap. Derek cared a lot for his best friend and knew his uncle wasn’t the right person for her. But Peter showed that he was the right person for Y/N, that he treated her like a queen which then allowed Derek to back off slightly, and for the couple to get on with their lives.

Both of them happier than they had ever been. Y/N loved Peter more than she realised, and once she looked past his cocky exterior because when it’s just the two of them, he does treat her like a queen. He laughs with her, and dances with her, he gives her foot rubs, and when he knows that she’s had a long day at work he makes sure that the bath is running by the time she gets home with her favourite candles and bath fragrances, along with the food just being put in the oven so it would be at perfect temperature when the two would eat. He knew all her favourite foods, and despite never making her favourite, mainly because she had to just so it’s perfect, but he made her new favourites.

The two constantly worked in perfect harmony, which made them more of the perfect couple.

Peter was woken up during the night with Y/N shuffling around in her sleep, her baby bump had almost grown overnight, and was now causing each night to be a difficult night, she was either too hot or too cold. Or couldn’t get comfortable when trying to get sleep, and if she did, well she was in the last few weeks of her morning sickness, she always ended up running to the bathroom. Peter always tried his best with making sure she was comfortable, or providing her with heat when she was hot, or using him as a pillow or even running to the store at a random hour in the morning.

He turned to Y/N to see her shifting from side to side, turning around and huffing and puffing, he could hear her heartbeat to know she was awake, wide awake,

“Y/N” Peter grumbled in his half-asleep state, “Are you ok?”

“Yes. Go back to sleep. I’m fine.” She sighed,

He snorted at that and lifted himself up, he rested his bodyweight on his forearm and looked at her, she was pouting up at him,

“You’ve done this to me. You should be missing out on sleep” She whined,

He chuckled at her, “Why do you think I’m awake right now? But come here” He said and pulled her close.

She rested her head on his chest and threw a leg over his legs, her bump slightly resting on him,

“So, I was thinking, maybe we should get you that pregnancy pillow. For your own comfort of course. I don’t know how I would feel about being replaced though. But I feel bad”

She chuckled slightly, “We’ve still got a few months, we’ll order one soon”

“I was reading a book and it said that your morning sickness should’ve stopped by now as well” Peter told her,

“Everyone’s bodies react differently. I’m not as sick as often now, and the smallest thing doesn’t make me feel nauseated. But my cravings are getting disgustingly bad”

“Bad how?” He asked her warily,

She sighed and shut her eyes, “Yesterday, at work, I had Peanut butter on toast. Pretty normal although peanut butter makes me feel sick usually, in a non pregnany state, then I put chilli sauce on top and then some tuna. It was terrible”

He had to stop himself gagging from the sound of that, “That is disgusting. And you know you can just stop working right? I hate that you’re under so much pressure at work. It’s not good for you or the pup”

She just rose her eyebrows at him, it was a conversation the two of them had a lot, it’s no secret how loaded Peter is. But Y/N had always been happy making her own money, and there were only a few months left until her maternity started. 

“Fine, fine. What time do you need to be up” He then asked, 

She looked across at the clock, “In 3 hours” She groaned,

He looked at the time to see it was 3am, beside the clock was a picture of the two of them. On one of their first dates,

“You remember that?” He asked her,

She looked at the picture and smiled at the memory, “I had to force you to take that photo” She reminded him,

It was a selfie of the two of them, She was smiling at the camera, and he was smiling at her, he hated having his photo taken, but he got to the stage where he stopped arguing with her about it.

“Yeah, and you then made me buy the frame”

She looked at him, “It’s your favourite photo though right?”

“Any photo with you is my favourite”

She smiled at that, but didn’t say anything back, he knew she was finally going to sleep so he tucked her in under his arm and went to sleep himself.

Y/N woke up when their alarm went off, she jolted awake after having a perfect few hours of sleep. Peter slept through the alarm and she groaned but reached across to switch off the alarm. She stretched a little bit and rested a hand on her stomach but smiled, despite already having so much struggle sleeping, she couldn’t be happier with her life. She still had 6 weeks left until she had to finish work. 6 more weeks, of leaving Peter each morning until they started to properly prepare for a new chapter of their life. 

Y/N got out of bed, and left a slightly stirring Peter who instead fell onto her side of the bed his head wedged between both of their pillows, as he lightly snored. She smiled at him and went to shower and get ready.

Just before she left for work, she gave Peter a kiss on his head, and lightly on his lips before she left work, she was grateful for him and everything he has done to make sure she was well look aftered, and she couldn’t wait to see what he would be like with their little family.


End file.
